ltestingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ltesting Wikia
, also referred to as , is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Basically a past version of his modern counterpart from his younger days, Sonic first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside his friends, and even reappeared in the mainstream universe to help out where needed. Appearance Sonic looks exactly like Modern Sonic back when he was younger. Overall, Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur (although in a slightly lighter shade than Modern Sonic's) that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head (which are shorter than Modern Sonic's), two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. History Games ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, while running through Green Hill, Sonic witnessed the arrival of the Time Eater, who sent him and Tails to the White Space. There, he briefly met another Tails (whom he mistook for his own) before setting out to restore the victims of the Time Eater, who had been caught in the White Space and turned into colorless statues, by passing through the frozen areas in the White Space. What Sonic did not know however, was that Modern Sonic, a future version of Sonic from another dimension, was doing the same thing. When Sonic and Modern Sonic passed through a Boss Gate, however, they came across each other, where Sonic went ahead and fought Dr. Eggman when the doctor appeared, only to see him get caught by the Time Eater. After that, the Sonics discovered with the help of Modern and Classic Tails that they were travelling through time and space. Teaming up to stop the Time Eater, the Sonics progressed through the White Space, restoring the frozen areas and their friends. Along the way, they learned from the Tails' that the Time Eater's actions ripped space apart, that their speed was the key to restoring space and time and finally, the Chaos Emeralds were the Time Eater's weakness, which they set their sights on collecting. When Modern Sonic later defeated Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon, Sonic and his friends witnessed Eggman getting caught the Time Eater again, much to their confusion. The Sonics eventually obtained all the Chaos Emeralds and freed their friends before facing the Time Eater in its own domain. There, Dr. Eggman and his time-space counterpart, Classic Eggman, revealed themselves as the ones behind the Time Eater in an attempt to erase the Sonics from history so that the doctors would be victorious in the present. The two Sonics squared off against the Time Eater, but got knocked out. While passed out, however, the Sonics got support from all of their friends, allowing the Chaos Emeralds to activate and transform them both into Super Sonic. Together, they defeated the Time Eater and stopped the doctors' plan. As a result, time was restored and the Sonics were sent to Modern Sonic's world with their friends where Modern Sonic's birthday party left off. After showing his Modern counterpart that he had begun picking up the Boost, Sonic and Classic Tails returned to their world through a Time Hole left behind by the Time Eater, although not before Modern Sonic promised Sonic that a great future awaited him. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Eggman set out to re-launch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. Having detected the hubbub on an island, Sonic and Tails went to investigate, eventually discovering Eggman's operations. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island who had been tricked into thinking by Eggman that Sonic was out to steal the island's Master Emerald, in battle on several occasions. After making the Death Egg crash on Angel Island again when it tried to re-launch, Sonic and Tails set out to destroy the Death Egg for good, convincing Knuckles about Eggman's true nature along the way. After Eggman then stole the Master Emerald and used it to re-launch the Death Egg, Sonic and Tails would defeat Eggman, destroy the Death Egg and get the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. Sonic soon after lent Knuckles a helping hand when the Master Emerald got stolen by Eggman's robots. Category:Browse